Would You Bet Your Life On It?
by Candyland0530
Summary: This is a very old story and very sad. I in no way condone these types of things in real life it is only a story. this is a short one. Jacob has royally screwed up, his imprint, Candis was the school reject yet he loved her, his friends had no idea. Though when a bet goes bad things take a dramatic deadly turn. Jacob/OC DISCLAIMER I ONLY OWN THE OC'S!


i wrote this at a very dark time in my life and orignally had different character name i just changed it up a bit to fit this. hope you like it.

What did I do wrong?

Was I not good enough?

He said it was made before he knew me, before he

_fell in love_

HA Love! what does he know about Love.

He didn't really mean it.

I'm worthless...well or maybe just a lousey 30 bucks! that's what he staked on it.. his reputation.. for 30 dollars!

I fell for his lies, his charm and his flattery..all to come to this sitting in my room with one thing on my mind

**would he think I'm worth it when I'm gone?**

He probably wouldn't care an ounce.

My phone began to ring

"Hello?" i said sadly "Candis.. please don't hang up! just listen to me." He pleaded

"No Jacob... you made it clear when you made the bet in the first place... what were you thinking?"i yelled

"That's just it i wasn't please... I love you don't do this to me.. don't push me away for a mistake, please give me another chance?" he asked seeming like he was crying.

"Why? so your friends can just laugh at me more? so you can be looked at as the guy who befriended the school reject? maybe you've forgotten something Jacob you were there once too! but then your got popular somehow and lost who you were..30 dollars Jacob... my life for 30 dollars? how could you?" i said now full on crying

"Candis please...I was stupid . it was before i actually got to know you... if was before i fell for you.. i didn't plan on this.. I'd leave my reputation and everything just for you! i don't care about that.. i just want you!" he said while crying

..silence...

"I'm sorry.. but i can't.. goodbye..forever." i said and hung up with Jacob screaming No on the other end.

I knew what i was going to do, something i thought about a lot.. No one would notice.. no one would care

it'll be better.

I quickly got up and left my house and went to the highschool

I got there and went to the very top of the school.. i stood out on the ledge looking down

_thats a looooooooong way down_

i thought but i was soon brought out of my thought by someone grabbing me from behind and pulling me down... it was ..Jacob.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE GOING TO DO ,JUMP?" Jacob yelled as he helped me stand back up.

"YES THAT WHAT I WAS DOING!WHY DO YOU CARE! I WAS NOTHING BUT A BET TO YOU?" i yelled back tears streaming down my face again.

"No you weren't just a bet to me.. maybe at first then i got to know you and fell in love with you.. how hard is that for you to understand?" he said stepping closer to me and reaching for my hand.

"If i really did matter it wouldn't have taken a bet to get you to notice me." i said moving away from him and back out onto the ledge

."CANDIS PLEASE DON"T DO THIS! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE.. just come down... i promise not to do something like that again!" he pleaded while crying.

i looked back at him and i saw his tear-stained face and how miserable he looked.. his brown eyes were now red and puffy and his hair slightly more messy and him looking paler than normal.

"Would you bet your life on it?" i asked

"Yes i would! now please come down." he asked still crying.

_He would bet on anything!_

"Sorry.. but i never was a betting person" i said as i turned around and ignored the screams from Jacob and jumped of the side of the building.

_Jacob's P.O.V._

"would you bet your life on it?" she said

"Yes i would..Now please come down." i begged

WHAT WAS SHE DOING THIS FOR!SHE MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!ALL FOR A STUPID BET!

the truth is i did notice her before i just used the bet Embry made toward me as a cop-out and excuse to actually talk to her with being frowned upon.. truth is i've always loved her from day one!, she's my imprint for christ's sake!

"Sorry...I was never a betting person" she said sadly as she turned around and jumped.

I screamed and cried... she's gone... the one i loved and yet i messed it up on myself for being a jerk! she ended her life because of me!

i called the ambulance and she was taken away...

~ff to day of funeral~

It's been almost 4 days since she jumped..

i couldn't believe i watched her do that...

i tried to stop her!

With out her my life means nothing! I am nothing!i was a jerk! I can't take it anymore.

I took a little more than allowed for my meds and left for the church.

I walked down the middle of the church to her coffin...slightly more imposed than before... i stumbled and wobbled slowly feeling my eyes shut and my heart rate slow.

I reached her coffin and looked down at her angelic face

."I'm sorry.. i Love you and i'll see you soon" i whispered.

i caressed her face and kissed her cheek

and at those words.. my world... went ... BLACK.


End file.
